The Banish Inquisition
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [PLR] Leo attempts to send Chris back to his own time. pre6.13Chris still baddie Leo still trying to get rid of him Piper and Leo back together
1. Promises

Dscmr - I only own the concept of this fic.

N.B - Written before 6.13 - i.e. Chris is still a baddie; Leo's still trying to get rid of him; Piper and Leo are back together:)

* * *

The blue and white lights corporealised into Leo's handsome form.

As the surroundings of P³ came into focus, he noted the clothes lain across the floor and the empty beer bottles. 'Chris!' He shouted. A second later, millions of bright particles danced around until settling into thin shape of Chris, the new whitelighter, and arch-enemy of Leo.

'What?!' Chris asked, impatiently. He knew Leo was close to discovering his secret agenda.

'I just wanted to let you know,'

'Let me now what?'

'That today is your last day as the sister's whitelighter.' Leo's face free of emotion

'Is that it? You tell me that, like, everyday'

'Today I mean it'

'You know what, I'm sick of you trying to get rid of me all the time! I get that you don't trust me and don't like me, okay!'

Silence.

'Whatever' Chris said before orbing away.

Leo gave smirk. He loved how he was able to annoy him so easily. _Emotions like that only come from guilt. And I know you're guilty, Chris, today, I'm gonna prove it_.

* * *

'How's my little man doing today?' Leo asked his toddling son. He took him out of his play crib and sat down on the chair, with him on his lap. Wyatt began to play with the buttons on Leo's shirt.

'Guess what Daddy's going to be doing today? I'm going to send a horrible man away' Wyatt giggled

'Yes I am. Because that way, I'm never going to leave you or your mommy ever again. Do you like your mommy and daddy together again?' Wyatt giggled a second time.

'Does that mean yes or no?' A new voice asked. Piper stood against the doorframe, smiling as she watched her husband and her son interact.

'I think yes' Leo smiled.

'Me too. So what are you doing here?' She moved to the bed

'Just wishing my beautiful son good morning, and of course, his beautiful mom' He leant over to give her a kiss.

'Good morning' She said. It had taken a while, but they were finally getting back on track where their marriage was concerned. It had nearly come to a divorce court, but her meddling sister's had made them see sense. 'So what are you up to today?' Piper asked

'The usual'

'Trying to frame Chris?'

'Piper, I'm not framing him, he was the reason I was in Valhalla and the reason you was all...chipper'

'Fine, but I'm still gonna trust him until you can up with evidence that he did it'

'That's fine. Because today is the day that Chris finally gets out of our lives' He got up from the chair, gave Wyatt a kiss on his little forehead and handed him to Piper, 'I'm gonna make sure of it'

With a blink of an eye, he was gone.


	2. Valkyries

'Where's Freyja?' Leo asked, in a deep no-nonsense voice.

'Leo, you're back' A warrior said.

'Where's Freyja?' He repeated

'She's by the cage'

Leo walked off without another word.

He stalked through the familiar forest landscape to what had been his home for over 2 months: the cage.

'Freyja!' He shouted as he stepped into the cavern. He could see 2 warriors battling it out in the wooden cage, and a group of 10, maybe 15, girls spread out across the beams.

Freyja and her counterparts stood up and looked at him, ready for battle if they needed. 'Leo. What are you doing here?' Freyja asked

'I'm here to find the truth'

'About what?'

'About why I was sent here. I know it has something to do with Chris', one of the other girls looked to the floor, her blonde hair falling over her face. 'So it's true'

'We don't know how you were sent here'

'I don't believe that!' His anger and impatience showing in his voice

'It's the truth'

'No it's not!' He took a step towards the leader. Her followers took a step towards Leo, ready for battle.

'Leo, we don't know anything, it's best if you just leave.' A group of warriors ran in behind Freyja and the other girls. Although he'd learnt many fighting techniques, he realised he was grossly out-numbered. Leo turned on his heel and with attitude walked out of the cavern. Annoyed that he'd admitted defeat, he snatched at trees on his way back.

'Leo! Leo!' he turned around to see Mist running to him. That was the girl who had dropped her head at the mention of Chris's name. 'I know something'

'What? What do you know?'

'It _was_ Chris who sent you here'

'Are you willing to say that to the Council of Elders?' She nodded her head. She looked ashamed that she had tattled.

'Okay. Will you be safe here?' Leo asked, worried if she at harm for disclosing the information.

She nodded.

'Good. Thank you, Mist' He orbed away.


	3. Daryl

The calm tones of the orb particles lit up Daryl's office. Realising what was happening; Daryl shot up from his chair and closed the door. 'What d'ya think you're doing?!' Daryl said, trying to keep his voice down.

'I need your help'

'You're not taking my soul again'

'I don't need it'

'Good'

'But what I do need, is to see the Stillman Sisters.'

'The Stillman's? Why?'

'I need to know if Chris said anything to them about me'

'I can't do that'

'Why not?'

'Because visiting hours haven't started yet'

'So?'

'So?! So, I can't take you back there'

'Fine, tell me what cell they're in and ill see them myself'

'Listen, Leo, I would help if I could,'

'Nobody would know I'm there. I just need a few words with them.'

Realising Leo wasn't going to let up, 'Cell 141' Daryl shook his head as he walked back to his chair. 'But if this gets out-' He cut himself off realising Leo wasn't there 'I hate when he does that'


	4. Stillmans

'Ladies!' Margo called to her sisters. She smoothed her blonde hair down when she'd noticed Leo standing there.

'I told you, I'm not talk-' Mitzy cut herself off realising who had orbed into the cell, 'Leo?'

'Leo?!' Mabel exclaimed turning over on her bunk.

Knowing the only way to get information from the Stillman Sisters was to be flirty; he turned on the charm. 'Hey girls'

'Leo, what are you doing here? Have you come to give us our powers back?' Mabel asked with hope and hyperness in her voice,

'Err, no. I need to ask you lovely ladies about Chris'

'Ooo, Chris. He was hot! And a _really_ good kisser'

'O-kay didn't need to know that. What I _do_ need to know is whether Chris mentioned me while you were the Halliwells'

Margo walked over to Leo and ran a ran down his arm, 'What's it worth to ya?'

'Oh, I don't know, I might be able to convince Lieutenant Morris to get you some...er... hair straighteners'

Without a moment's hesitation, 'He said that he'd sent you to Valhalla because he needed you out of Piper's life'

'Margo!' Her sister exclaimed

'What? We're talking hair straighteners!'

'Thank you girls' He said with a smile before orbing out

'Hey! What about the straighteners?!'


	5. Elders

'I have what you need' Leo said. He'd orbed up to the Elder's plane. Although he was now an Elder, the plane didn't feel home, he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to truly call himself one. Leo also seriously doubted if, after all of the Chris nonsense was over, he would actually go back to being an Elder. He and Piper had finally got their marriage going again, and it was his 'promotion' that had caused the rift in the first place. 'We can call for Chris now.' He took the mini tape recorder out of his pocket replayed his conversation with the Stillman's.

'Is that all you have?' One of the Elders asked. His gold robe shined in the bright white light.

'No, I still have the Valkyrie pendent'

'You said you had given that back to Chris for helping the Charmed Ones.'

'The pendent I gave him was from our resources,' He was quite proud of himself for making the switch. He pulled the real pendent out of his other pocket 'This is the one he stole'

'Can you prove he killed a Valkyrie for it?' Another Elder asked.

'Yes. While I was by the Book of Shadows this morning, I made a potion that will show all'

'Did the Valkyrie from Valhalla reveal any information to you?'

'Yes, she agreed to make a statement during the trail'

The Elder's conferred for a moment, then turned back to Leo.

'Very well, begin your trail' with a wave of a hand, Chris appeared in the middle of circle of Elders. Leo donned his robe and stepped onto his podium.


	6. Done and Dusted

'I'm gonna get some popcorn, anyone want anything?' Piper asked her sisters. They had decided to have a girly night in seeing as their respective boyfriends were out of town. With 'No's' all around, she got up from the overstuffed living room chair, and made her way into the kitchen, her fluffy slippers making scuffing sounds on the hardwood floor. Piper swung the kitchen door open and stopped dead. She didn't expect to see her husband stand by the counter with a smug look on his face. 'Hey you'

'Hey!' Leo walked closer to her and swung her off her feet. They exchanged giggles and a kiss.

'What's got you so happy?' She asked

'I did it'

'Did what?'

'I found out the truth about Chris. It was him who sent me to Valhalla.'

Piper was shocked. 'It was?!'

'Yep'

'So where is he now?'

'He was sent back to his own time, even though he'd changed most of it'

'Leo, I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry we doubted you'

'I forgive you' they kissed.

'So where does that leave us? Are you going back to being an Elder?'

Leo thought of how he could tell the news to Piper. 'Come with me' he said, leading her back to her sisters.

'Hey Leo!' Phoebe said

'What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you' Paige cleared up

'I have some news' He went on to explain Chris's situation and how he'd lied to all the sisters 'so we've assigned a new Whitelighter to you'

'Does that mean your going to carry on being an Elder?' Piper asked disappointed and a little angry

'If you'll please all wait in the foyer, Ill go get your new whitelighter' He orbed away.

A moment later a stream of white and blue particles danced around in the foyer. The sisters waited anxiously. The little lights formed into a shape. The sister's where shocked when it became clear who it was.

'I don't get it' Piper said

'I'm your new whitelighter'

'You mean..?'

'Yep, I am no longer an Elder'

Piper's face formed a huge smile as she ran towards Leo. They embraced in a passionate kiss.

Phoebe and Paige had huge smiles too, but realised that this time was apparently Piper and Leo's,so they slipped back into living room.


End file.
